manafandomcom-20200222-history
Meat Items
Type 1 Meat (Enemies) Magical Meat *Get: Defeat Magicali Type monsters. *Buy: N/A *Sell: 12 *Use: Deal double damage to (and receive half damage from) Magicali enemies. Fauna Meat *Get: Defeat Fauna Type monsters. *Buy: N/A *Sell: 12 *Use: Deal double damage to (and receive half damage from) Fauna enemies. Thin Meat *Get: Defeat Flora Type monsters. *Buy: N/A *Sell: 12 *Use: Deal double damage to (and receive half damage from) Flora enemies. Insect Meat *Get: Defeat Insect Type monsters. *Buy: N/A *Sell: 12 *Use: Deal double damage to (and receive half damage from) Insect enemies. Lizard Meat *Get: Defeat Reptile Type monsters. *Buy: N/A *Sell: 12 *Use: Deal double damage to (and receive half damage from) Reptile enemies. Bird Meat *Get: Defeat fowl Type monsters. *Buy: N/A *Sell: 12 *Use: Deal double damage to (and receive half damage from) Fowl enemies. Morph Meat *Get: Defeat Amorph Type monsters. *Buy: N/A *Sell: 12 *Use: Deal double damage to (and receive half damage from) Amorph enemies. Fish Meat *Get: Defeat Aquan Type monsters. *Buy: N/A *Sell: 12 *Use: Deal double damage to (and receive half damage from) Aquan enemies. Tough Meat *Get: Defeat DemiHuman Type monsters. *Buy: N/A *Sell: 12 *Use: Deal double damage to (and receive half damage from) DemiHuman enemies. Rotten Meat *Get: Defeat Undead Type monsters. *Buy: N/A *Sell: 12 *Use: Deal double damage to (and receive half damage from) Undead enemies. Demon Meat *Get: Defeat Demon Type monsters. *Buy: N/A *Sell: 12 *Use: Deal double damage to (and receive half damage from) Demon enemies. Dragon Meat *Get: Defeat Dragon Type monsters. *Buy: N/A *Sell: 12 *Use: Deal double damage to (and receive half damage from) Dragon enemies. Odd Meat *Get: Defeat Oddball Type monsters. *Buy: N/A *Sell: 12 *Use: Deal double damage to (and receive half damage from) Oddball enemies. Type 2 Meat (Niccolo) Analysis The in-game description is rather vague, but basically Meats double your attack power when used against an enemy of the same Type. Meats also double your defensive power against enemies of the same Type. For example, Rabites are of the Type, Fauna. Use an Animal Meat and you will do double damage to Rabites and the damage that they can do to you will be cut in half. This includes both physical attacks as well as magical attacks. Critical Hits may also still occur (or you could cast PowerUp or get Best Status), so you have a chance of doing up to 4 times the normal damage against an enemy! The effects of Meats lasts until you leave the screen. So, what is the use? Well, it is just another option. Some people may not like tempering or forging, so they can still do very good damage when they use Meats. In particular, Meats are very useful when you are fighting Black enemies without, say, Crystal equipment. They are also useful against Bosses since they will last the entire fight. Meats dropped by monsters do tend to be very rare. With just an 8% chance that a Chest dropped by a Monster will contain a Meat, it would take a long time to get a full supply. Luckily, Niccolo does sell Meats. Even better, the Meats that he sells are effective against multiple enemy Types. Category:Items Category:Sword of Mana